The Black Dragon
by Lady Blah Blah
Summary: His blood red eyes glowed inthe darkness.A musty, old smell of blood and burnt wood drifted from the direction of those eyes. A loud, disturbing growl pierced the silence of the night, Kagome whimpered crawling back towards the cliff face.
1. Chapter 1

The blood red eyes glowed in the darkness. A musty, old smell of blood and burnt wood drifted from the direction of those eyes. A loud, disturbing growl pierced the silence of the night, Kagome whimpered crawling back towards the cliff face. A few rocks dropped into the ocean below. She tugged her no longer white dress towards her, she tugged again. It was caught on something. Thump thump. She began to panic as her feeble attempt to escape was prevented by the foot on her dress. "Stop! You are my sacrifice, remain still wench!" a smooth, low and dangerously quiet voice growled out from the silence.

Her damp breath stilled his voice so human yet so animal it was alluring. He stepped out into the shadows and into the soft waning moonlight. His hair a long drifting silver glistening in the moonlight, only his eyes a glowing blood red showing the true monster that he was.

"You're the black dragon? I thought you'd be a dragon or something" she gasped taking in his human appearance. "Who says that I'm not?" he answered his eyes boring into hers. There was a sudden flash of lightning, Kagome closed her eyes and yelped. When she opened them again the man with silver hair and crimson eyes wasn't there, but in his place stood a dragon. His black scales glowing in the moonlight as he stepped out of the shadows, his blood red eyes luminescent staring back at her, boring into her soul. His horns looked as sharp as an arrow and his talon long, curved and deadly. His wingspan was impressive far larger than any birds and his long tail flicking from side to side.

'Holy crap!' she thought 'well this one probably came straight out of hell itself.' 'You have got one thing right wench.' A voice responded ringing as clear as day through her mind. Her eyes widened and looked around; they landed back on the dragon. 'I.. I can hear you?' she thought anticipating a possible reply. 'Hmm so it would seem… interesting.' He responded thinking more to himself than to her.

The dragon took off to the sky. Kagome let out a breath thinking that her life would be spared relief washed over her sagging to the floor she was grateful to the gods. Sharp talons pierced her skin bringing forth blood; she gasped and looked under her. The clifface was rapidly disappearing into nothing more than a speck in the horizon; she turned her head upwards and saw the dragon, his gaze fixed eastward. As if sensing her gaze, his claws tightened around her. Woozy from the loss of blood, she fell into an unconscious slumber.

She woke up in a well-furnished room with stone walls and came to a conclusion that it would most likely be a castle. She looked around her studying her surroundings, her eyes came to a halting stop at another figure in the room. The black dragon. 'What's he doing here' she thought warily eyeing him.

He lifted his gaze from a book he was reading and turned to her. His golden eyes met hers "_I _am here to keep watch over you" 'damn I forgot he could hear my thoughts!' he smirked. "W-w-w-wait a second!" she said, "weren't your eyes red?"

"I would believe so." The short clipped response tinted slightly with amusement replied. "Then why are they gold? And what do you need me for? Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was darkness all around her, suffocating her. She turned around sharply from side to side looking for an escape any escape. She saw a dim red glow just behind her; she whipped around hoping for a comforting place to turn to, but met a pair of glowing crimson eyes, staring at her intensely. They looked familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen them before. A dark cloud of sickening purple and black leapt at the owner of those red eyes, effectively spilling blood and earning a bloodcurdling scream.

Panting she looked around her drinking in her surroundings. She met a pair of golden eyes, a flicker of concern passing through them.

"What was that wench?" he barked sharply a hint of strain lacing his voice.

"Hmm..? oh n nothing!" Kagome replied, averting her eyes from his.

"It wasn't 'nothing' wench what was the miasma there for? Me?"

"What? How do you all know all this? Oh right the stupid one way mind thingy. "

He smirked clearly enjoying the situation much more than she did. Kagome then took a closer look to her captor, and realised he wasn't wearing a shirt and that he was quite muscular and good looking… oh what was she thinking! She mentally hit herself as Sesshoumaru's smirk became more pronounced." Thank you for the compliment." He said smirking down at her as he watched her blush increase at her realisation.

"Go get dressed. Meet me downstairs for breakfast. And be quick." He said while whisking out of the room his silver hair drifting behind him. Her eyes widened as she took in the full weight of the situation that she had gotten into.

She picked herself up from the covers and headed towards the mahogany wardrobe. In there was a beautiful silk kimono silver and blue entwined together creating an enchanting pattern climbing at the hem of her sleeves and gown. She slowly put the clothing on, not used to anything but rags and peasant clothing. She slowly turned towards the full length mirror examining every detail of herself until finally she was satisfied.

She cautiously opened the heavy wooden door, she peeped out into the lavishly furnished hallway. Silk hanging from the walls, velvet spread on the floor, she slowly tip toed her way out into the corridor openly admiring everything around her. It then occurred to Kagome that Sesshoumaru might not have the best temper and hurried her way along the hallway. She came across a flight of stairs and slowly descended as not to trip on her longer than normal kimono. When she arrived in the hallway she swept her eyes around the lavishly furnished room spotting Sesshoumaru sitting at the table waiting for her.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry guys her name should be kagome not Marie that's all and plz review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome walked down the stairs delicately trying not to disturb Sesshoumaru who was currently staring off into space. Sensing another presence, his golden eyes flickered towards her. With something akin to approval he looked away again, toying with the food on his plate, clearly ignoring her. She sat down eyeing him cautiously not quite sure what to do. Grrr… Her stomach grumbled loudly. She blushed as Sesshoumaru smirked at her, "The food is here. Eat."

She nodded, picking up her chopsticks she placed a morsel of food inside her mouth, chewing it slowly. Sesshoumaru watched her as she slowly chewed her food not really sure what to think of his new companion.

'_This tastes weird, and why is it so chewy? It tastes a bit like metal… not like I've ever tasted metal but…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sesshoumaru's smirk which was becoming more pronounced by the minute. "Wench you are eating raw deer." He stated as he placed a piece of meat in his own mouth chewing thoughtfully. She nodded at him her thoughts not fully processing until…

"What? R-r-r-r- RAW?" She choked on her drink as her mind finally processed what he said. Taking a sip of his own drink he drawled.

"Hn. Oh and the drink is blood." A spray of red sailed over the table drenching the pristine white curtains opposite her.

"What! Blood? " Her wide eyes looked at him in disbelief as he just smirked down at her finding this terribly amusing. "No wench the drink is not blood but wine, but the meat is raw." A wry half smile played at his lips as he said that taking in her reaction to those words.

'_Phew! Wait. WHAT?' _

"Ugh" she stuck her tongue out flapping it around as if it would help getting rid of the taste. Sesshoumaru placed his chopsticks down as he finished his meal, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"If you want something else then you should go to the kitchens and find something to eat."

She nodded quietly getting up from the table she tip toed out of the room and into a bigger one. Awed she lightly stepped into the place as if afraid that she would disturb something. Reds and gold's clashed together, making it quite beautiful. Silk lined the chairs and tables of the room.

'_This room is fit for a king! So what's Sesshoumaru then.." _ She looked around not aware where she was until she noticed the shelves lining the wall with hundreds of books old and new sitting on them waiting to be read. Kagome came from a rather poor village so she never had the chance to enjoy the luxury of literature. But she could read as her mother taught her before she passed on.

She started walking towards the books as if in a trance, her hand stretched out and pulled a swirly blue and silver one. The entire shelf moved and created a slim entrance. Curious Kagome decided that no harm could be done in exploring.

She stepped into a dimly lit passageway, deciding to follow where it would take her she soon arrived at a door. She pushed it open revealing a lavishly furnished room. The whole theme of the room was blue and silver. A king sized bed occupied only a quarter of the huge room. She stepped in drinking in her surroundings. There were silk embroidering's hanging on the walls and lush carpets on the floor. There were 2 swords hanging up on the walls and various other decorations, to sum it all up it was breathtakingly beautiful!

"Ehem. I see that you like my room wench."

Kagome wirled around too fast tripping and falling towards the figure standing in the door way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a woman. She was entrancingly beautiful in her own mysterious way. The woman's lilac orbs pierced into Kagome's own soft brown.

"Your fate and his are strongly intertwined. Do not deny things."

Kagome blinked. The mysterious lady was gone; the only thing remaining was wisps of purple mist hanging in the doorway. Shocked Kagome sank down onto the bed before collapsing into a much needed slumber.

Sesshoumaru strode calmly from room to room keeping the blank expression on his face. He stopped at the library and slightly raised an eyebrow at the opened book shelf, without hesitation he strode in smirking at how he could punish the wench for stepping foot in his quarters.

His eyebrow went up further as he found the door wide open, clearly indicating that she had been here. Sesshoumaru scanned the room, looking for any disturbance to be found. His eyes stopped at a small figure curled up on his king sized bed. Sighing he moved in for closer inspection. She was beautiful, like the witch had described, maybe this is her.

*_Flashback*_

_Sesshoumaru sighed in satisfaction as he had just finished his thousandth kill. His appearance was of a fourteen year old, still a pup. Today was the anniversary of his father's death. He would pay a visit to his old man's grave with a triumphant air._

_Sesshoumaru knelt in front of his father's tomb stone, before recounting what has happened since the last visit._

'_Father, I have made my thousandth kill today I hope you are proud because mother certainly isn't." a grimace smeared his handsome features obscuring them._

"_Mother says I should have done better. What do you think father, would you have urged me to have done better? What am I saying you wouldn't understand. Nobody does." He spat hatred, pent up anger and frustration glowed in his eyes._

"_Is it like mother says? Is there no one in this world that will be able to understand me?" a single tear slid down his cheek, followed up by a flood of them._

_Hastily wiping them away Sesshoumaru vowed out loud," this will be the last time I ever shed tears for anybody, or any kind of emotion!" with a strangely blank expression on his face he calmly walked off from his father's grave. _

_In the fading sunlight stood a mysteriously beautiful woman, luscious black locks flowing to her waist, lilac eyes piercing his own._

"_For you my boy this will be one of the most memorable days in your life, as your new life will start now."_

_With a bright flash of purple Sesshoumaru was engulfed in unbearable pain. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out. His body writhed on the forest floor, covered in cold sweat, he could distantly hear the woman saying," to break this curse you must drink the nectar from a black rose that will never be found. You must wait for the maiden that will help you with this task for she is special. You must face many perils on the way. I bid my farewell and good luck."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for the wait. I will try to update more frequently. Here's a little treat for you guys. ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru stepped into his lavishly furnished room, scanning his surroundings immediately spotting Kagome curled up on _his_ king-sized bed. She looked peaceful, innocent and untainted. Sesshoumaru's features softened just a slight bit watching her body go up and down while breathing.

He walked over to the window and sat down sighing and thinking about his curse. It would come into effect soon taking over his body and turning him into a monster. The sun was starting to set, sighing Sesshoumaru stepped out of his room and made his way outside. By the time he got there the moon had rose high in the sky and the stars were starting to appear.

A sharp pain jolted through him, wincing Sesshoumaru tensed '_It's starting.'_ Pained soared through his body, a low throaty growl escaped his throat. Black wings emerged from his back flexing, a snout appeared and scales started covering his body. Finally with the last bit of pain his long swishing tail appeared, twitching from side to side.

Sesshoumaru opened his eye looking at himself through the nearby river. Blood red eyes stared back at him cold, unforgiving. Any normal human that saw him would immediately run away in fear. Fear that this blood thirsty monster thrived on; the monster especially enjoyed evoking the fear and watching horror stricken eyes slowly become blank.

At first Sesshoumaru had found it sickening but over time the feeling nullified becoming one of ignorance not really caring what happened to the people of the land. He knew his father would have been disappointed at his one and only son, but that wouldn't matter now his father was long dead anyway.

He turned away from the river and headed towards the forest, his talons digging into the earth. He stopped and stood still sensing for a poor, unfortunate animal or human alike to be wandering the woods at this time at night. His senses picked up a middle aged man wandering the woods probably looking for firewood. Sesshoumaru leaned forward slowly picking his way through the undergrowth, the man's back way towards him leaving him in a vulnerable state, Sesshoumaru crouched his shoulder muscles bunching tighter together and his tail twitching rapidly.

A short scream was cut off as the birds took to the sky cawing and screeching, creating an ominous mood. Sesshoumaru lifted his paw, watching the blood run down his talons staining the once green grass. He wiped his paw, staining the grass some more before walking away. He had no interest what so ever for human, he had tried once and they had tasted disgusting.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a lower youkai slowly edge its way towards the dead human, it froze sensing that it had been caught; Sesshoumaru merely huffed and walked on towards the small stream to cleanse himself.

Sesshoumaru stepped towards the stream examining his own reflection. Rustles of silk and the smell of a light perfume of lilies was evident. Still staring into the stream he heard a light chuckle before the sun slowly rose up from the horizon bringing Sesshoumaru back into his demon form.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome groaned as the morning light hit her eyelids. They fluttered open, blinked a few times before widening.

'Where am I? I don't remember coming here..'

"Stupid wench you are now residing in my private quarters, you should consider yourself lucky for even staying here so long."

Kagome whirled around, her unique scent of cherry blossoms and morning dew hit Sesshoumaru's nose. He took a deep breath in liking the scent but he would never admit it to the girl.

Kagome spotted him perched on the windowsill looking out into the forest with a far-off look in his eye. She smiled sleepily taking in his handsome features, glistening silver hair lightly fluttering in the breeze, intense golden eyes now scorching into her own. She blushed and looked down not sure what to do in the situation at hand.

"Don't just sit there and fidget wench. Go cleanse yourself at the hot springs before meeting me downstairs for breakfast."

'How convenient I don't even have to open my mouth anymore.'

"Wench do you enjoy being embarrassed or are you just stupid, I can read _every_ single thought that runs through your head and I must say I do enjoy being complimented."

He smirked knowingly as kagome just let out a small eep before ducking out of the room. She stepped out into the corridor, everything was dark and it didn't take long for her to trip over her own two feet. She was suddenly she was picked back up with a hand covering her mouth and was stuffed into a scratchy bag. Then what was left of her vision faded and her senses got cut off as she drifted towards a darkness filled with nightmares.

Sesshoumaru stepped back into his fortress. His eyes narrowed, a familiar scent lingered in the air somewhere upstairs, near his quarters. Within a matter of seconds he arrived upstairs and in front of the bookshelf where the scent got stronger, he pulled on the swirly silver and blue book and the whole shelf swung open revealing the darkness awaiting him.

His nose twitched breathing in the new, unfamiliar scents leading to the doorway of his room. The scent of fear still lingered indicating the girl had not been taken long ago, maybe a few hours before dawn. He was puzzled at how the intruder had been able to locate his room there were only three people who knew of where his room was his passed on father, his mother but the scent indicated the intruder was positively male which meant… NO! _He _couldn't have taken her. The last time this Sesshoumaru checked on him he was put in a trance and sealed away.

That bastard! How could he this girl was precious! She was his and his _only!_ He knew this Sesshoumaru well enough to know that he doesn't share his possessions. What is his is his alone.

Sesshoumaru let out an outraged howl, wishing for not the first time the curse wasn't there so that he could change into his true form and kill what should have been killed decades ago. With a last sweeping look around the room he left determined to get his wench back.

**The Story is now starting to unfold 5 reviews till the next chapter **

**I wonder who took her hmmm all will be revealed next chapter**

**If I can get more than 5 reviews then the reviewers will be getting a uberly duberly cool preview. ;)**

**Ja ne~ Lady Blah Blah**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome woke up from her induced slumber to see herself in a cave and a figure dressed in red sitting by the entrance. Determined she sat up groaning a bit as she did. Her captor turned towards her casting a cold gaze his golden orbs staring into her own, his silver hair lightly blowing in the wind.

"You know.. you remind me of someone hmm….. ummm.. Oh! You remind me of Sesshoumaru!"

His ears popped up and out of his hair at that last word twitching. "Oh! How cute! They look soo soft!"

"Feh!"

"I don't look like him." Kagome perked up hearing him speak; her expression contorted to one of confusion, seeing this, her captor quickly said," that bastard that you mentioned, I don't look anything like him."

'Yes he does what's he talking about he looks every bit like Sesshoumaru..' she thought puzzled why he would deny such an obvious thing. "Hey wench you hungry?"

"My name is not wench! It's Kagome."

"Whatever wench whattaya wanna eat?"

"My name is Kagome! It's not that hard, Ka-go-me."

"Ok Ka-go-me what do you want to eat? Deer?"

Kagome's stomach churned uneasily at the thought of deer remembering to the time she had ate raw deer with Sesshoumaru.

"Err… no thanks just anything else."

"Ok here's some firewood, start a fire I'm gonna be gone for a few minutes and I expect to see you here when I get back."

Kagome sighed rubbing two sticks together she started a small fire and added some more wood to kindle the flame.

_Thud!_ The floor slightly shook as something heavy landed outside the cave entrance. "Hmm.. it seems that I have finally found you yes you coming with me." A figure dressed in furs strutted in the cave his long, tawny tail swishing from side to side behind him. Kagome blinked not sure what was happening her arm was yanked upwards and her body thrown across the shoulder of her new captor, oof! The breath was knocked out of her as he set off into a fast paced sprint, forming a tornado like thing around his body as he moved across the land. She squealed in fear as he jumped from rock to rock as sure footed as a mountain goat.

"Hold on tight Kagome!"

'Kagome? How did he know my name?' she thought before letting out an ear-piercing scream as they sailed through the air before her captor dug his heels into the cliff face stopping for a heartbeat before kicking off again.

"By the way, the name's Koga."

He sped a up a bit more as his pony tail streamed out behind before he came to an abrupt stop in front of a waterfall. "Kagome I want you to hold your breath you'll feel a bit wet but otherwise you'll be fine."

She sucked in a deep breath of air as Koga looked back before leaping straight into the waterfall, the cold icy spray hit Kagome's body as she shivered before she was plopped onto a stack of hay and something lightly dropped on her. It was an animal's hide it was warm, soft and Kagome was tired without a second thought she drifted off into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The delectable smell of roasted boar was drifting around the spacious cave stopping right before a small framed figure in the corner. Kagome deeply inhaled the scent as her empty stomach grumbled in response. It had been a day since she had last eaten something, something which she wasn't accustomed to. Groggily she sat up and yawned turning her head towards the scent, only to see 20 or so wolves and demons crowding around the roasting boar, eyeing it with obvious hunger.

She looked around the cave, where was Koga? He was obviously the leader of this bunch and without him around she might be the appetizer for the famished wolves.

"So I see you have awoken Kagome." A voice stated coming from next to her from the umm… bed?

Kagome looked down on the spot next to her; there lay Koga lazily stretching while one vivid blue eye eyed her curiously. _Grr _Kagome blushed as her stomach grumbled loudly; Koga looked at her smirked, then stood up slowly stretching his lean body as he went. His tail flicked out and brushed itself along her jawline; she blushed but followed him anyway towards the tempting scent of the boar.

Koga pulled out a sword from his pelt and deftly sliced one of the legs off, setting it on a wooden plate, he knelt down and handed it to Kagome while offering her a smile. The rest of the wolf pack stared at her in obvious disbelief. Looking from the boar, to her and back again. It was well known that the alpha of the pack _always _fed first, no matter what the circumstance.

Oblivious to everyone and everything around her, Kagome dug into the succulent meat with obvious hunger, forgetting her etiquette for the time being, not that it mattered she _was_ surrounded by a pack of wolves, whose manners where undoubtedly far worse than her own. It was fulfilling, making up for the seemingly endless day that she had gone without food. The rest of the pack watched her curiously before turning to their leader, who was currently tearing off the other leg before plopping down next to the girl, a silent signal that they were allowed to eat.

Sesshoumaru swiftly ran through the forest in a hurried rage, the only sound heard were that of the crickets chirping and the occasional owl. (A/N Are there any owls in japan?) _Sniff Sniff._ There It was! He could smell that mongrel's stench still lingering in the air alongside the girls, all he had to do now was rid himself of a certain nuisance.

Arriving at a rather small looking cave, he stepped in nose high in the air, showing superiority and who was alpha. He immediately detected her scent and strode forward eyes tinted red.

"Inuyasha! Give the girl back to me!" he growled, stalking towards the hanyou known as Inuyasha. This was not acceptable in Sesshoumaru's eyes as touching anything under his protection would have dire consequences. Inuyasha lifted his head and his eyes widened as he so who called out to him. "What are you doing here?" he said, clearly stunned by his sudden appearance.

"Do not play dumb with me little brother," he growled, "you know that I have come for her." Inuyasha looked him in the eye and said, "I don't know where she is, I told her to stay put while I hunted but while I was gone some mangy wolf took her."

Sesshoumaru growled out in frustration, his eyes darkening as he stormed out of the cave. _ Things are starting to become more complicated. _He sniffed the air detecting the faint scent of wolf, probably from a few nights ago. With that he set off east, determined to get back what was his.

"Let go of me! Let go of me!" Kagome screeched as she squirmed in the hold of a particularly scary looking wolf demon. "No can do my lovely," he licked her cheek," you simply smell too delicious for your own good, it wouldn't hurt to take a bite..." he inhaled deeply taking in her scent before continuing, "seeing as Koga isn't here, I as beta am now in control.. And no one can stop me."

"What may I ask is going on here, Haichi?" Koga drawled stepping out of the waterfall. "K-k-Koga! Oh umm nothi- oww you bitch!" Kagome scrambled from Haichi's grasp as she kneed him in the *coughcough you know where*.

"He tried to eat me!" Kagome said pointing accusingly at Haichi while glaring at him from her perch behind Koga. Koga wrapped his tail protectively around Kagome's leg as he glared at Haichi, "You are now no longer welcome within the pack, take your leave before I force it."

Before he left, he sent a glare once more at Kagome before leaving the tail with his head down, Haichi swore that he would not forget this incident. Kagome sighed in relief as she watched him disappear behind the spray of the water fall; she looked up at Koga who now had his interest directed at her. "Thanks." She said giving him a warm smile.

"Kagome, would you bestow me the honour of becoming my woman?" Koga asked looking sincerely serious while clasping both of her hands.

She spluttered and turned a light pink before sucking in a breath and replying, "Koga, I –"before she could answer a loud thud followed by a crack was heard. She looked up to see a man with drifting silver locks, silken robes, a pelt and heavy armour standing in front of her growling. _Sesshoumaru!_

"You will not touch her wolf!" he snarled at a broken heap lying against a now cracked cave wall. He whipped around facing a trembling Kagome. "You, you will come with me back to the castle." He stopped talking, his eyes widened as he let out a low growl, tensed before bolting towards the tree line not willing for any of the wolf pack to know his secret.

Not a minute later a black dragon stepped out of the tree line, scales glistening, his blood red eyes glowing, he padded towards Kagome, '_come we will return to the castle.'_

Kagome nodded still visibly shaken but complied hopping on his back this time as he took off leaving the cave behind.

_This is scary, yet it seems cool _Kagome's thoughts penetrated his mind as the wind blew around them. He landed softly in the rose garden and bent so that Kagome could get off. _You will go to sleep it is late, and dawn is approaching, our journey shall start in a few days _She nodded before bustling off to her respective room. _This will be troublesome_ he thought _if it were not for that wretched witch I would not be hiding in my own castle and would definitely have all of Japan under my control by now, right now I barely have control over the western lands!_

_This will not do_ he thought his eyebrows furrowing _the girl and I must set off once she has recovered_. With that he hurried off to once again study the scroll that the witch had left him from the last visit she had paid him. He growled out in frustration as he stared at the seemingly meaningless words on the page, he had never liked riddles and this was no exception.

**Guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a looooonng time but I had writers block (and was that ever so frustrating!) Please bear with this story and review! They make my day and give me motivation to keep writing.**

**PS Don't forget that tomorrow is 11.11.11 :) what are you guys gonna wish for?**

**Ja ne **

**Lady Blah Blah**

**Please Review**


End file.
